


Steamy Fantasies

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Beach Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Disguise, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Facials, Magic, Missionary Position, Multi, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Sandra, a guard in Stormwind, wants to try some orc lovin' on her next vacation. After preparing herself, she hits the beach, and gets something green, though not an orc.





	Steamy Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Let's jsut pretend that an Orb of Deception's effect lasts however long you want.

Sandra was a normal human woman, on the outside anyway. She grew up on a farm in Westfall, and moved to Stormwind to join the guard when she was old enough. Her good looks and tomboyish attitude had earned her many friends and admirers amongst the city folk.

However, she had a dark secret. Something absolutely scandalous, especially for a member of the guard. She was obsessed with orcs. She had always found those brutes with their big muscles impressive. Then, a little book by the name of _The Big Green Screwdriver_ fell into her hands. The raunchy novel only fueled her fantasies. Dreams of big orcs subduing her, forcing their green snakes into her little mouth, taking turns crushing her pussy, and covering her in fertile semen plagued her.

Those dreams were ridiculous, of course. Sandra didn’t desire to be raped, merely manhandled. It became such a problem that she decided to fulfill her desires, if only to deprive them of their exotic allure. However, it would have meant disaster if anyone she knew found out about it, so she had to take precautions.

The orcs in the stockades weren’t an option. Too many witnesses, and the prisoners would rat her out immediately if they thought they could get something out of it. She decided instead to go to a neutral city for her next vacation. But that only mitigated so much risk. There was always the possibility that an acquaintance could be there at the same time as her, seeing her hit on orcs.

Fortunately, she had acquired an Orb of Deception during an auction. It would provide all the protection from prying eyes she needed. She decided to visit Gadgetzan for her vacation. A beach was the perfect hunting ground, after all. Before she departed, she bought an incredibly racy bikini that covered practically nothing. She could’ve never worn this in public, but the female orc Sondra could. She put on what amounted to small triangular pieces of cloth barely held together by strings, and activated the orb.

She looked at herself in the mirror as the transformation happened. Her dark skin brightened, and when she was almost as white as snow, she started turning green. Her hair stayed short and black, but her face changed. She felt no difference, but she saw teeth turning into tusks, and her own sharp features becoming rounder and broader. She seemed to become more bulky, with broader shoulders and thicker arms. Her big breasts stayed the same, but looked a little bit smaller on the broader frame. Her hips and legs bulked up in a similar manner.

When the transformation was complete, she had changed from a voluptuous human into a dark green orc that would surely turn some heads on the beach. She felt herself up, and grinned, satisfied with the feel of her new guise. No one would be able to see through the illusion.

She went on the prowl as soon as she arrived. She sauntered along the beach and took in the sights. Indecency seemed to be generally accepted. Nude sunbathing was practiced by many, mostly women, and even sex wasn’t an uncommon sight. No one seemed to mind, if anything, people enjoyed the shows.

The desert heat made Sandra sweat, making her green body glisten in the brilliant sunlight. It accentuated her curves and drew the eye of plenty of men. She was almost shocked at how many human men openly leered at her. It made her feel like she didn’t even need the illusion, but she maintained it just in case.

Eventually, she looked for a nice spot for sunbathing. She spread her towel a few meters away from a female tauren being mounted by a worgen. They fucked at a leisurely pace, and the soft noises they made turned Sandra on. She lay down on her stomach, pulled a copy of _The Big Green Screwdriver_ from her bag and began reading.

Everything was calculated, of course. From a distance, laying on her stomach, she looked naked. The small strings of her bikini were only visible once you got close to her. She practically knew the book by heart at that point, but she reckoned that it clearly showed what she was interested in.

She lay there for a while, getting turned on by the book and by passersby staring at her ass. The furry couple was still going at it, though the female had gotten on top in the meantime.

She was finally approached by a man. However, it was only a goblin, a waiter working for one of the many beach bars. He asked if she would like a drink. She couldn’t help but notice that he was totally staring at her butt, so she started swaying it a bit, just to tease him. He licked his lips hungrily at the display. She ordered a drink and he walked off to fetch it.

He returned just in time to watch the worgen squatting over the tauren’s face while stroking his raging boner furiously, shoot a big load into her greedy mouth. The goblin whistled as he handed Sandra her drink. “Good show, eh? Gives me some ideas”, he told her with a dirty smile. He fondled his crotch meaningfully.

Sandra hadn’t even considered him as a potential partner, but his package didn’t look half bad. He wore a red speedo, and his erection clearly showed through the fabric. Maybe it was just that she was already soaked, but she reasoned that her vacation was long, and there was no reason to focus on orcs exclusively. Why not try a bit of everything?

“Oh yeah? I wonder what kind of ideas”, she said, as she brought her knees under herself, raising her butt as if to invite him to take her. He stared at her round, green booty for a long moment. “Eh, um, I see you’re reading _The Big Green Screwdriver_ ”, he said and placed a hand on her curvy ass. He stroked and squeezed it admiringly. “It’s my favorite”, she said with a sultry voice. “Well, I’m no orc, but I hear that my screwdriver is quite big. Care to take a look?”, he said. He had already tucked his thumb in the hem of his speedo, ready to yank it down. Sandra did the natural thing and yanked it down herself before the goblin even knew what was up.

His cock sprang up, slapped against his belly, and came to rest. While not as big as the ones she saw between the legs of the orcs in her dreams, he definitely didn’t need to hide it. The green shaft was meaty, crowned by a big purple glans, and came accompanied by a nice set of low hanging testicles. It promised a fun ride.

Sandra smiled at him, nodded towards her ass, and the goblin went straight to work. He pulled her thong aside, put a finger in her pussy, and pulled it back out almost immediately. “Damn, babe! Already warmed up and ready to go, huh?”, he said, licking her juices off of his digit. “Yeeees! Now gimme!”, she whined impatiently, wiggling her green booty.

The goblin licked his lips as he grabbed her juicy buttocks firmly, and put it in. Sandra sighed contently as he dove inside her. Her pussy definitely needed this. Once he had inserted himself fully, he started pumping like crazy. Sandra squealed a little every time his dangling balls slapped against her pussy. His cock was just the right size to dig into one of her sweet spots, and she let him know when he found it.

The goblin tried his best to please the big green lady, while thoroughly enjoying himself. Her pussy was slippery like a well-oiled machine, and seeing ripples travel across her bouncy butt every time he slammed into her turned him on like crazy.

After banging like that for a few minutes, Sandra was surprised when the pleasure suddenly stopped. “Why did you pull out?”, she complained, shaking her butt enticingly. The goblin gave her butt a slap. “On your back. I want to get on top, you sexy beast”, he said. As soon as Sandra had rolled over, the goblin was upon her. He stripped off her bikini and tossed it aside. Then he went right back to fucking her. He was just tall enough to push his head in between her tits in missionary. He slobbered all over them, sucking and nibbling her dark green nipples.

Sandra was totally getting off on this. She had never had a short guy like this before, but if all of them could go to town on her boobs like that while still drilling her pussy, she’d definitely make it a habit.

As she lay there, enjoying some goblin dick, she saw that the worgen and tauren were watching them. She waved at them, they waved back, everybody was all smiles, and Sandra was feeling that green dick even more, knowing that she had an audience.

She was just about to cum when the goblin grabbed her titties, shoved his face into them, and looked up at her. “I love you orc bitches”, he groaned with a big smile on his face. Sandra felt him twitching. “It’s like fucking an over-sized goblin woman. Bigger ass and tits, but the pussy is just as nice and tight”. Sandra saw how his eyes crossed when he came. She felt his warm stuff filling her pussy, and finally came herself. He whimpered when he felt her pussy twitching.

The whole affair lasted for about half an hour. Once he had finished cumming, the goblin pulled up his speedo, thanked Sandra for the fun ride, and went back to work. She lay there for a while, enjoying the afterglow, while goblin sperm trickled out of her cunt. It had been fun, and it made her look forward to what the bigger green guys were capable off, if a little goblin could give it to her so good.

She perked up when someone cleared their throat right next to her. She looked up, and saw the female tauren. “Can I help you?”, Sandra asked. “I noticed that you got creampied. Mind if I clean that up for you?”, the cow inquired. Sandra looked at her quizzically. In response, the tauren made a gesture that made it clear that ‘cleaning up’ would involve her tongue in Sandra’s pussy. The illusory orc nodded, and lay back.

As the tauren started feasting on her, and pleasure coursed through her body once more, she couldn’t help but grin to herself. It was going to be a fantastic vacation.


End file.
